


反逆 (Treason)

by namazusdance



Series: Two Stones, One Bird [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namazusdance/pseuds/namazusdance
Summary: A helping hand with unsavory plans arrives to Tsushima.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: Two Stones, One Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935571
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	反逆 (Treason)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all the authors I have left kudos to, and commented in their work, for giving me that little push of confidence in uploading this. I know this isn't the best writing in the world (and my English while fluent can have some grammar errors), but there aren't many stories in this fandom, so I wanted to put my grain of rice on our humble little mound :^)
> 
> Any corrections are welcome in my Inbox! I look forward to your comments and I hope you like this story!
> 
> Love!!  
> xox

The order in the court at Kamakura crumbled the moment that Lord Shimura’s letter arrived. The scene that unfolded was told in hushed whispers throughout the castle, and managed to escape its heavy gates. It reached Sadamune’s ears before the letter addressed to him from the  _ shōgun _ did. The young Prince Koreyasu, described by the elders in the court as a man still a slave to outbursts of emotion, had become enraged as he heard his consultants read him Shimura’s message aloud. He had stood, Oga heard, and snatched the scroll from the old man’s trembling hands. His eyes, fiery and wild, jumped from character to character as his left arm extended to reveal more lines in the scroll. Some said the  _ shōgun _ burnt it when he finished reading, others that he had ripped the paper to shreds.

It did not concern Oga how the letter had been disposed of, but the consequences of its existence. Orders of investigation were immediately sent out, regarding the  _ jitō _ and  _ shugo _ in charge of nearby locations. Those that had known about the state of affairs in Tsushima, but hadn’t stepped in to aid the island, would face the consequences of the abandonment of their allies: they would either take up the responsibility of becoming Lord Shimura’s reinforcements, or face  _ seppuku _ .

The notice didn’t take too long to appear at his estate, along with a small squad of the  _ shōgun’s _ bannermen –escorts, more accurately. They would guard the estate’s gates as Oga made his decision. He could leave the castle with them, or they would leave when they were certain he was dead.   


To a more narrow minded nobleman, both options implied certain death. A man could die in one of two ways: honorably and by their own hand, by receiving the fair punishment of suicide for their crime; or in a gruesome, yet still honorable manner, answering the people of Tsushima and their leaders’ cry for help. However, to Oga, the sail to the island also meant a chance at life once his duties were fulfilled. He’d never be pardoned by the  _ shōgun _ unless he made a miracle, but the island of Iki was only a few hours of sailing away from that wretched Mongol-infested  _ rock _ . He’d heard the invasion there had been successful, and that the Mongols had either left or been promptly wiped away by a storm that sunk most of their fleet. Either way, it was an escape and a chance at a new life. Death didn’t bargain, so the chances to live that he was given, he would gladly take.

“Father”   
  
One of his men, his son, had stayed underneath the ship’s deck with him to sharpen his sword. He had stopped sliding the steel against the whetstone, and was staring at his reflection on the blade.   
  
“Aren’t our deaths here certain? Shouldn’t we take over the ship now and sail to Iki straight away?”

“In any other situation I’d say that’s a great idea, Zenjiro” Oga kept his eyes on the scroll in front of him. The calligraphy brush in his steady hand hovered over the paper, with a drop of ink threateningly dancing at the tip. “But Lord Shimura is awaiting reinforcements, and he personally asked the  _ shōgun _ for that aid. Image what would happen if we didn’t appear.”

“Prince Koreyasu already ordered us to die for our crimes,” the young man sighed, and unceremoniously dropped his back onto a haystack “What is another bounty on our heads?”

“It’s not just another bounty on our heads, young boy.” he slid the tip of the brush on a handkerchief, and resumed the letter “If reinforcements don’t arrive, they will know we escaped. The closest place to hide here is Iki, and it’s not only you and I who have that knowledge” The brush painted a final curl on the scroll, and Oga placed it on its tray. “They will look for us, and I can assure you that our deaths at the hands of the  _ shōgun _ will make us regret not picking  _ seppuku _ as soon as it was presented as an option.”

“Then why didn’t we?”

“After our duties in Tsushima are done, we’re free men.” the old samurai grunted, his knees protesting as he stood “The moment the Mongols are defeated, if we are still standing, we are no longer nobility. We’ll be leaves carried by the autumn wind.”

Zenjiro snorted, and rolled his eyes “Won't Shimura know our clan didn’t aid him when it could? That we’re criminals?”

Oga retrieved a folded paper from between the inside of his robe. With a wicked grin, he outstretched his arm and offered it to his son.

The young man took it, and carefully unfolded it. His eyes widened. “The  _ shōgun _ ’s letter? How did you get this?” He brusquely stood up, strands of hay sticking to his back.

“No, Zenjiro” his father answered, lifting the scroll he’d been writing from the low wooden table.

Zenjiro lifted the letter beside the scroll his father presented him, and gasped a shocked laugh. The message mirrored the  _ shōgun _ ’s, even the detail of the hurried strokes of a hastily written message. The signature and stamp were eerily identical, the work of a seasoned forger.

Sadamune grinned wickedly at his blood, finding him smiling devilishly back at him.

One step closer to freedom.

“ **_This_ ** is the  _ shōgun _ ’s letter, my boy _ ” _


End file.
